The invention relates to a process for sending an electronic file to at least one contact of a user, such as an application for editing electronic files that comprises means for implementing such a process.
Currently, for sending an electronic file to at least one of his contacts, a user generally launches an electronic message application on his terminal, such as Microsoft Outlook®, Mozilla Thunderbird® or Lotus Notes®. Thus, by means of this application, the user creates a new electronic message, such as an email or a meeting invitation, fills said message with an electronic address of his contact and attaches the electronic file to said message, in order to send said message with said attached file to said contact.
In particular, when the electronic file contains information about contacts of the user to which said file should be sent, such as the names of said contacts, the user generally opens said file by means of a dedicated edition application, parses said file to list said names, checks manually in at least one contact directory the existence of electronic addresses matching with each of said names and fills manually the new message with said electronic addresses.
Thus, for sharing electronic files with his contacts, a user has to execute manually several tedious steps and risks to make some mistakes, notably while entering the electronic addresses of his contacts. In particular, the user risks to forget some of his contacts.